Can This Romance Go On Forever?
by Evelyn99
Summary: A sotry about Usagi's love for Mamoru and how she feels when she sees another girl with him. My first romantic story written here!


  
  
In that dark, lonely corner, where shadows danced with the wavering candle flame, Usagi sat with her head between her knees, so weak and limp with her hearts beating so heavily against her chest. As her hot tears ran down her soft, warm cheeks, she desperately glazed into the dark, pitch black of the night, hearing nothing but the dripping of her tears and her gasping breaths. Wiping her flowing tears with her fists, she could no longer support herself and fell to the wooden, creaking ground beneath her. All she could think of was him, Mamoru; all she could see through that blurry vision was him; all she could hear was his whispering voice.   
"Oh, Mamoru, why did you have to leave me from the first moment you saw her, Yoshi? Why does our friendship…our romance…have to end this way? Can't you believe in me for true love?" Usagi murmured in undistinguishable tones.   
  
~*~  
  
I love you, yet you do not know it,  
I believe in you, but you don't,  
I trust in you with no response.  
I wish to see you, my love,  
To be with you forever,  
And I still wonder to this day,  
If we are destined for each other…  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning…  
  
The wind blew against her pale, tear-stained face, which shone in the light of the rising morning sun. Her limp body provided no comfort…no warmth to console her of her troubles, and the soft, cool breeze sent a chill down her spine as she weakly thought of Mamoru. The sun climbed higher into the sky, revealing multi-colored leaves of al types, wide streets with numerous people, and Tokyo was once again the active city it was during the early morning.   
Despite the joyful climax and circumstances, Usagi desperately sighed with the depression and sorrowful pain she knew would never go away. Slowly, with hesitant steps, she headed away into the streets to study with her friends: nervous Rei, funny Minako, tough Makoto, and studious Ami. Even so, her shoes clicked with a continuous, sharp rhythm against the paved, cement sidewalk as she closed her eyes tightly to helplessly restrain from crying. She no longer cared where her legs would soon lead her. All she cared about was Mamoru and her love for him for she loved him so badly she would give up everything for his sake. Lost in her own sad, gloomy world, she left the reality behind her, hoping to forget all that had happened, all the things that had caused her so much grief. A sharp, sudden pain awakened and startled her as she strained to open one eye to see a blurry Mamoru bent over her with a strangely familiar face.   
"Hey, Usagi, what are you doing all the way over here? Aren't you supposed to be studying for the math test on fractions today? It seems that you have just fainted near the sidewalk over there. Are you okay?" he said gesturing towards the point.   
His head was bent so close to her face that she could hear his heavy breathing and feel his soft, warm breath upon her rosy cheeks. She opened her other eye widely and saw another figure…Yes, it was a girl about her age tidily dressed with long braids tied with pink, thin ribbons. Immediately, she realized that this was Yoshi, the person whom Mamoru had been spending so much time with…neglecting her for the sake of his new "companion."   
"Leave me alone, okay, Mamoru? I am old enough to take care of myself. I'm sorry about what has happened, but I can now see that you have no need to me anymore. Go away if you wish; I don't care if I ever see you again. You hear me? After all, Yoshi has several things she has to tell you, right, Yoshi?" Usagi replied sarcastically, glancing first at Mamoru and second at Yoshi.   
The two watched in astonishment as Usagi stumbled away from them, not sure about what she meant by her reactions and unsure about what to do.  
"Wait, Usagi! Wait! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings in any way! Please…we need to talk!" Mamoru shouted after the running girl, but Usagi pretended not to hear him.  
"Let him cry as he will. Let him be with his new friend. See if I care." Usagi thought to herself as she hurried away with tears flowing down her cheeks and soaked hair. Tomorrow was her birthday, but she didn't care about anything or anyone anymore; all she wanted was Mamoru to love her.  
  
~*~  
The path of love is hard enough;  
To give love and receive none in return,  
To sacrifice everything for its sake.  
Is it so hard to love and be loved,  
Is it so difficult for love to form,  
Is it destiny for us or is it tragedy?  
  
I love you, yet you do not know it,  
I believe in you, but you don't,  
I trust in you with no response.  
I wish to see you, my love,  
To be with you forever,  
Eternally within each other's hearts,  
Within this small world of ours.  
  
I ask you,  
Will you love me back as I have,  
Will you feel the love I have for you,  
I think of you every moment,  
From times of hardship to sparkling joy,  
And I still wonder to this day,  
If we are destined for each other,  
Or if you will find a new path away from me...  
  
~*~  
Confused and hurt at the same time by her words, Mamoru ran through the crowd blindly. With clenched fists and burning eyes, he sought his way past the markets, cars, and buildings. He didn't know where he was going nor what laid ahead of him, and it didn't seem to matter anymore. He had to get away from the memories he held, to escape the suffering and desperation Usagi had brought to his romantic life, and it seemed that the faster he ran, he might be able to at last be free of its grip over his heart. Yet he couldn't run away from what has become part of him; he couldn't ignore the fact he loved Usagi so much ever since the first time he laid his eyes on her. Frustrated and helpless, he collapsed upon the ground, covering his eyes with his fists as if he could shut her out of his mind.   
"How can Usagi cause so much trouble for me?" he whispered in misery.  
  
~*~  
  
The misery and pain of love itself,  
Is the greatest challenge I may ever face,  
My heart is longing for Usagi, Usako,  
And my heart sings for love to chase.  
  
~*~  
  
*************************************  
  
Here it is, my first story at fanfiction.net! There'll more, of course, after I finish the story in the next chapter. Please review, but please don't flame! Thanks! 


End file.
